


The baby Project

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shipping, Slow Burn, after the assassination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: The school introduces a new project, the name? The baby project. What it really means? How to get two enemies to parent together.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	1. The project intro and baby names

**Author's Note:**

> Am I writing this instead of finishing my other story? Yes.  
> Will I regret it? Probably.

“The baby project is something you all will be doing as a final exam till you go on to finishing this year, meaning that this is your last examination. The concept is simple, you will be partnered with someone in this class to raise a baby together.”

Matsui-Sensei looked around the room, making sure everyone had their attention on her. Turns out she didn’t have to worry though; everyone’s attention was rapt. No on her, but the baby in her hands.

“This isn’t a real baby but has all of the necessary functions of one. Meaning that it will do everything a baby does. It cries, it sleeps, it even goes to the toilet. It has the emotions of a baby too. It cries when it’s hungry. It cries when it needs its nappy changed and so on. Today, I will be showing you how to do things like feed the baby, how to carry the baby and so on. You will be receiving your baby at the end of the day. From then on, they will be your responsibility. Now for your partners.”

“This is so cruel, how are they giving 16 year old _babies.”_

“Who knows, the school’s crazy as it is.”

“I hope you’re my partner.”

“We both know that if I was your partner, that baby would be neglected.”

Karma sighed, was this really how the year was going to end? With them taking care of _babies?_ Of course the school had to do something as over the top as this, gotta live up to the kunigigoaka expectation he supposed. Still, it didn’t make it any less annoying. Besides, who’s idea was it to give it 16 year olds child’s as if they’ll all have a real baby in a year or two. He knew teen pregnancies were a thing, but absolutely no one from such a prestigious school as Kunigigoaka would either get or get someone pregnant. Not if it would risk them losing their entire future. So why? How was he going to be able to take care of a baby anyways? If his parents were anything to go by, it was best to act like you cared for a couple of years before leaving them by themselves for the remainder of their lives. So no, he would definitely make a horrible parent.

Gakushuu rubbed his temples in agitation. Who thought it was a good idea to give underage children babies? Real or not, it was a nuisance and honestly unfair. He didn’t plan on having children, so it wasn’t like he was jumping at the chance to raise a baby, with someone he probably knows nothing about. He just hoped that whoever he paired up with was experienced with these sorts of things. Knowing him, he’d probably neglect the child unintentionally, too focused on his studies to hear it’s screams. This was such a bother. He was at a clear disadvantage too, what, with his father as a role model. This was going to be one long headache.

“The next pair will be… Asano and Akabane.”

What? Did he hear that right? If the sudden silence of the classroom and and widening of Akabane’s eyes were anything to go by… shit.

“What?”

“Why me?”

“Yeah, why them? I wanted to be with Asano!”

“Shut up, Mei.”

Matsui-Sensei rolled her eyes, she had a feeling they would react like that. But she needed to stay strong and stand her ground, even if the glare she was receiving from Asano and the snarl from Akabane made her fear for her life and want to run. But seriously though, why were they so scary? They were children for Christ sake!

“Look, I don’t care whether you like each other or not, what I say goes and I say that you two are partners!” Matsui-sensei shouted over everyone else's converstations.

The class went quiet once more, bringing their attention back tot heir teacher, albeit restlessly.

“Shiro and Mitsuha, you’ll also be a pair.” The two smiled at each other pleseantly, ignoring the cat calls and whistles from their classmates, including their beat-red faces. This was going to be a long class.

After going through the rest of the pairs, she ordered everyone to sit with their partners, earning some groans and some cheers.

Karma sighed before getting up and making his way over to the strawberry-blonde sitting at the front, giving a glare to Haruhi who snickered at his predicament, effectively making him shut up and turn back to his own partner. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit on top of Gakushuu’s desk, making the class president give an icy stare to the redhead. How was this going to work out?

“Now listen very carefully, I’m about to teach you how to put a diaper on a baby.”

* * *

Here is your baby, take care of him…ok?” Matsui-sensei said as she handed over a baby with red hair and purple eyes to Gakushuu. Karma looked at the robot baby in Gakushuu’s hands, finding it weird how it had their colours but deciding not to comment. “When you’ve decided on a name, make sure to tell me.”

They both carried the baby back to Gakushuu’s desk, the council president making sure to use the skills he had learned from his teacher and supporting it’s head with his arm.

“So, what are we going to name him?” Gakushuu asked, determined to immediately get the task at hand over and done with so that they could focus on the more important matters. But as always, it seemed Karma had other plans, and was willing to drag this on for as long as he possibly could.

“How about… Neferpitou!”

“Nefer-what?”

Karma nodded, looking over at the strawberry-blonde in mild amusement. He loved watching Asano react to the things he said and did. It was honestly his favourite past time.

“We are not naming the baby that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a stupid name!”

“Neferpitou is not a stupid name!”

“Did I here Neferpitou?!”

The two whipped around to stare at Tamaki, the weeb of the class (every class has one, even if you don’t think so, there will always be that one closet or open weeb).

“She’s from Hunter x Hunter!”

Gakushuu gave an unimpressed look towards the redhead who just stuck out his tongue teasingly.

“You wanted to name the baby after an anime character?”

“Whats’s wrong with doing so, Tamaki’s doing it!”

“Just because Tamaki decided to name his child Koutaro from that volleyball anime doesn’t mean we need to do the same.”

“Fine, how about we brainstorm then?”

“Go ahead.” Gakushuu accepted.

“Rin?"

“Nah, too basic.”

“Shinji?"

“What kind of name is Shinji?”

“Karma junior?”

“Shut up...Yuuki?”

“Too girly for me… maybe something more manly?”

Gakushuu took a second to think, looking down at the baby still in his arms. He really was the splitting image of him and Karma…creepy.

“How about…Katsuo?”

“Katsuo?”

“Yeah.” Gakushuu handed Karma the baby before getting out a pencil from his pencil case and writing at the back of the homework Matsui-sensei had given out before. “If you write ‘Katsu’ like this in kanji, then it’ll mean victory and if you write the ‘o’ like this, then it’ll mean hero.”

Gakushuu put down his pencil, **From Japanese** **勝** **(katsu) meaning "victory" and** **雄** **(o) meaning "hero, manly"** written on his paper. “Is this manly enough for you?”

“Karma looked at the name, then at Gaksuhuu, then at the baby in his hands. He smiled a bit, looking into he baby’s violet orbs.

“Yeah… he looks like a Katsuo.”


	2. What should we do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you plan to do something in advance but then the time to do it comes and you procrastinate so much that an entire month and 4 days have gone by? Yeah, that's me with this story.
> 
> I'm meant to be doing my English homework but knew that if I did it then I wouldn't do this and I really want to write a chapter so...yeah. My deadline is today and it's 1:40am where I am right now so I have time~
> 
> Quarantine is actually started to mess with me know because even though we are allowed out now, stuff like the cinema and bowling (God, I miss bowling) are still closed. So I've just been wasting away in my room reading fanfiction, playing Persona 5 and bloodborne, watching anime and drawing - which is actually my ideal lifestyle but it's getting boring now. I haven't seen my best friend in sooooo long and I miss him but I can't be bothered to leave my house and neither can he so FaceTime has become our new best friend!
> 
> I feel like everytime I write about Gakushuu, he's a but OOC because I either present him as someone with a big crush on Karma (Coffee and Romance) or a weak person who needs to be taken care of (What am I to you?) so I'll try my best to make him more like himself. Another thing is I always make him cry when he and Karma have arguments, so no crying!
> 
> Ok, enough about me, let's get on with this story!.....after I read something because someone just updated their stoRY YES HOLY SHIT-

"Ok, let's figure something out." Gakushuu sighed as he took out a binder from his bag as Karma hummed in agreement, sipping his drink boredly. Katsuo stirred in his sleep a bit before settling back down in his carrier, to the two male's relief. "We'll need to sort out a schedule on who keeps the baby on what days."

The restaurant they were in was bustling with people, luckily not loud enough to upset and wake the baby up. Many had come and cooed at the baby, while some had kept their distance and instead decided to send confused looks to the two. The baby looked like them, but they were both men, so surely the baby couldn't be _there's._ Brothers maybe?

"How about I have him for Monday, Tuesdays and Wednesday's. You can have him on the remaining days and Sunday we will meet up at one of the other's house and do something together?"

Karma groaned. "Why do we have to do something together, I'd rather spend as little time with you as possible thank you very much. And what if I'm busy on one of my days, then what?"

"What, you think I don't feel the same? The feeling is mutual. I already have to see your ugly face every weekday at school, but now I have to see it on my weekend too? It's basically torture, but we have to complete tasks that Sensei gave us so might as well do it then. And if you're busy, then cancel, simple as. Being a parent comes with commitment, be committed to your child. Obviously if one of us is really busy and can't get out of the arrangement, then the other would have to cover for them. Though I'm warning you now Akabane, if I say no, you better find an alternative." 

"Ouch, cold Asano. My face is the best thing you'll ever get to see so stop acting like I'm not attractive." Gakushuu rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"I trust you're ok with this arrangement?"

"Why can't we alternate days? I have Monday and you have Tuesday and then I have Wednesday and so on."

"Because then we don't need to take Katsuo with us everyday for school and can just leave him at our houses, I can only bring him into school on Wednesday to give to you and then when we meet on Sunday, I take him back. I'd rather not have him disturbing my studies during school with his persistent crying."

"Problem with the leaving him at home thing, I live alone so no one will be able to take care of him while I'm at school... I trust you know why."

"Yes, I know the situation with your parents... just leave him with your neighbour or something."

"Ok fine, what about stuff like food and clothes?" Karma asked as he finished up his drink and rested it on the table, completely ignoring the coaster in front of him.

"I trust you to take care of that aspect."

"What? No way!" Karma protested.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gakushuu raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Karma's outburst, sparing a glance at Katsuo to make sure he hadn't woken up with the noise.

"Uh, the problem is that I'm the only one who has to spend money on stupid things that I won't even need in a few weeks’ time! Do you know how expensive baby food is?!"

"Yes well, given all of my extracurriculars, I won't have time to go shopping for baby necessities. If you're worried about the money, I suppose I could lend you some, if you're that broke."

"I wonder why I don't have money, maybe it's because of that stupid rule about not being allowed to work?"

"Your parents are well off, why not ask them?"

"I'd rather cut off my own dick than ask them for anything."

"Ugh, could you stand to not be so vulgar?" Gakushuu scowled.

"That's not all, I don't want to have to spend time going shopping, people will think I actually have a child!"

"I thought you didn't care about what people thought about you? Looks like you're much more sensitive than I thought." Gakushuu smirked, making Karma scowl.

"I thought taking care of the baby required commitment? Aren't you willing to make some time for him for the sake of that commitment?" Karma shot back, making Gakushuu narrow his eyes in annoyance at having his own words used against him. They both stared, not willing to break the silence and ruin the unspoken challenge that was happening right now.

"Aww, what a cute baby! Is this your little brother?" A woman asked as she cooed at the sleeping child.

“Yes.” Gakushuu smiled up at her, ever charismatic while also breaking the challenge the two had going on.

When the lady had left, Gakushuu turned back to Karma, who sighed with a resigned expression on his face.

“Ok, how about this, on the days that we have him, we need to provide for him, then on Sunday’s we both go shopping for other things.” Karma suggested.

“Yes.” Gakushuu agreed, glad to finally have that over with.

* * *

“Alright, I’ll be taking my leave now. Don’t end up killing the poor child on the first night.” Karma said as he handed Katsuo over to the strawberry-blonde.

“He’s a robot, he can’t die, besides, that’s something you would do.”

He watched as Karma hummed in amusement before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Gakushuu with the baby that had just woken up and decided that he wanted his full attention. Gakushuu sighed, he hoped taking care of a child wasn’t as hard as thought it would be.

* * *

He was going to _kill_ that damn baby if it didn’t shUT UP-

Gakushuu groaned into his pillow as he sandwiched his head between it, though it did nothing to protect his ears from the onslaught of screams coming from the room next to his. He bitterly thought back to the conversation he had with Karma before he left, something about making sure not to kill the baby? Well at this rate, the baby was going to kill any future he had with decent hearing if this carried on.

He had read somewhere that it was good to let a baby cry out before going to them and calming them down, that way they wouldn’t get spoilt? He was determined to see that through, despite his resolve dwindling quicker than he would like to admit. Why was the baby so loud? What had he done to the little shit that warranted this behaviour? It wasn’t like his parents were here to help him anyways, what, with his father being on a two day business trip and his mother visiting a friend and sleeping over for the night.

He let out a frustrated shout as he got up and stomped to the room next to his, coming face to face with a red faced baby who only seemed to scream _louder_ when it caught sight of him. Scratch that, maybe he was going to kill the child. The site that he read from also told him to speak softly to a baby, but like hell was he going to go easy on someone just because they were a _child_. And so, he looked at the baby straight in the eye and said with as much authority he thought was appropriate for the situation,

“Stop screaming, you are only embarrassing yourself.”

The baby didn’t stop entirely, but it’s crying did falter before starting back up again, but quieter. _Progress._

“If you keep on crying, then I’m going to leave this room and leave you in here, alone, without your nightlight on. Then, when I wake up in the morning for school, I’ll leave without feeding you and telling anyone you’re here, meaning you’ll be neglecting for basically half of the day.”

If it were possible, the baby’s face formed into one of disbelief and betrayal.

“That’s right, no attention, no love, no food. You’ll be all alone. So… wanna keep crying?”

Needless to say, the baby stopped instantly, apparently knowing when a good bargain had been struck. Gakushuu smirked triumphantly, it was his win.

“Glad you know your place. Sleep well.” Was all he said as he patted Katsuo on the head before leaving the room, happy to find that he did not wake up again by insistent baby screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was MEANT to start this at 1:40, but I procrastinated AGAIN, by reading chapter of someone who just updated a story I'm reading, before going to eat some noodles, then proceeding to come back to my bedroom and read something else entirely, before remembering 'Oh yeah, the story!' which led me here, posting this work at 6:55 in the morning.
> 
> Also, my thing has a glitch where the first end note I put on the first chapter continues with all of them? So just ignore the bottom end note. It shows up for me so if it doesn't for you then forget it.
> 
> I hope you don't feel cheated with how short this chapter was, I promise the next one will be much longer to make up for it!


	3. Let's do this... together

When Karma came over to the Asano residence, he expected the strawberry-blonde to be his usual sleep deprived self, but 10x worse. It was common knowledge that babies kept their parents up at night so he was looking forward to seeing Gakushuu lacking so much sleep that he couldn't even keep his eyes open long enough; It was the opposite to his dismay. Gakushuu had opened the door in a light grey sweater and shorts, Katsuo on his hip. The eye-bags underneath his eyes had been reduced drastically (it was still there obviously because one night of sleep won't completely get rid of them, but that was still a big deal for someone as "woke" as Asano) and his skin had an unnatural glow to it.

"You slept last night?" Karma ended up blurting out, making Gakushuu raise an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too Akabane, and yes, pretty early actually." Gakushuu snarked back, lifting Katsuo up to get a better grip on him.

Karma huffed before lifting up the carrier bag that was branded with a supermarket's name in his hand, shaking it a little to gesture that there were contents inside. Gakushuu rolled his eyes before kicking the door open wider and walking back into the warmth of his home. Karma walked through the door Gakushuu had crudely opened for him and took off his shoes at the door before following the other male to what seemed to be his bedroom if the way it was slightly messier than the rest of the house was anything to go by. He stopped in surprise at Asano's wall, making said male look at the redhead in confusion.

"You like Day6?" Karma asked, fingers tracing the writing at the bottom of the poster hung up on his wall.

Gakushuu visibly hesitated before answering, "Yes, I enjoy their music."

"And your favourite album is the 1st one?" He traced the word _'sunrise'_ with his eyes. "Favourite song?"

"Uh... overall is _'Shoot Me'_ but in that album is _'How Can I Say'_ though all are...passable."

"I'm more of a _'I'm serious'_ guy myself."

"You listen to Day6?"

Karma only stuck his tongue out at him before ending the conversation by cooing at the baby in Gakushuu’s arms.

* * *

"So what's in the bag?"

Karma took the bag from the floor where he had put it and began to rummage through it before producing a pot filled with a mushy, off-yellow substance. Baby food, his mind supplied. Karma smirked at Gakushuu's shocked expression before taking Katsuo from Asano's arms and placing him in his. Then proceeded to take a spoon from the bag, opened the lid on the pot and take some with the spoon. "Wasn't expecting me to come prepared?" Karma smirked.

"No..." Gakushuu watched as Karma expertly took a little bit of the mush on the spoon before feeding the baby gently, even taking care to wipe his mouth with the spoon after. "You know how to feed babies?"

"I once helped out at a day-care for 2 weeks, so I got my experience there."

"A day-care? I can't imagine you with children."

"Yeah, not many can."

They both sat in silence as their eyes were trained on Katsuo. "Think he should take a nap?"

"He's about 9 months old, so it should be ok to give him milk after eating solids. Though we should probable wait an hour?"

"Right, I'll leave the feeding to you." Gakushuu got up, fully intending to leave the baby with the redhead.

"Hey, wait, we have other stuff to do!"

"Like?"

"Well for starters, he just took a shit in his nappy." Karma commented after gagging when he smelt Katsuo's nappy.

"I am not touching that _thing."_

"It's a _baby_ Asano, this is what they do."

Gakushuu stared at the baby in disdain, scowling at the almost smug smile he had on his face. The little bastard was probably trying to get him back for last night. _'Huh... touché you little shit'_ He thought before going to his desk and taking the baby bag filled with nappies, wipes and cream. It also had instructions on what to do regarding different situations.

"Let's get this over with then." Gakushuu sighed as he placed the bag on the floor at Karma's feet, making said male smile.

He placed a changing mat on the floor before laying out everything they would need at the side; a nappy, a nappy bag, wipes, a new change of clothes and eczema cream. He gestured Karma for the baby before putting him down on the mat and getting to work immediately.

"Read out the instructions to me."

Karma picked up the piece of paper and looked from the writing to the items Gakushuu had laid out. "It says nothing about eczema cream."

"It's common for babies to have eczema at his age, my mother used to use this on me so it should be ok to use it on him. Make sure you look out for any dry skin."

Karma nodded before reading out the first instruction. "Undo his buttons and take his legs out of the clothes but not his arms, make sure to keep the top on so he isn't completely naked. Put the bottom part of his clothes underneath his back so you don't get anything on it. Then remove... the nappy." Karma cringed at the last part.

When Gakushuu was finished with the clothes he took one look at the nappy before shaking his head. "I'm not going anywhere near that."

"Come on, you've already started, what happened to commitment?"

"You're never going to forget that... are you?"

"Nope!" Karma said, popping the 'p'. He discreetly pulled out his phone to record this moment, thinking back on Matsui-Sensei's words. (She had told everyone to record one moment of your partner with the child, he was preparing for this moment and was determined to capture it.)

Gakushuu closed his eyes to composing himself before holding his breath and opening the nappy, visibly gagging when he saw how much poo- no not poo, _diarrhoea-_ was inside the nappy. It wasn't even that brown, it had a green tint to it and was watery and just... everywhere. "No, nope, forget it!" Gakushuu said, hands in the air.

Karma was barely containing his laughter, little snorts coming through. "Get the edge of the nappy and drag it across the skin with the poo so you can get all of it in the nappy, then use the wet wipe to get the remains."

"I can't do that because I'm just going to put more of it on him!"

"Just do it!"

"Wait..." Gakushuu got up and left before coming back with some gloves, making Karma snicker. He did as Karma told him to, quickly putting the dirty nappy in the plastic bag. He took off the glove that had gotten shit on it, disposing that in the bag too before tying it up neatly. He then took a wipe and wiped Katsuo down, looking everywhere but at his tiny, little...

IT WAS AWKWARD FOR HIM OK! IT WAS RIGHT IN HIS FACE, WHAT WAS HE MEANT TO DO, HAVE A STARING CONTEST WITH IT? COMPARE SIZES? NO!

He then took the eczema cream and hyped himself up in his head before putting some on his finger and hesitantly rubbing it around his...parts. He could hear Karma laughing in the background at his disgusted expression. "I'm glad you are getting amusement from my suffering, Akabane, but you are _not_ helping." Gakushuu grumbled. He put the nappy back on (the right way, mind you) and gestured with his hand for the redhead to continue reading, still failing to notice the camera.

Karma laughed some more before settling down, "Next, take off the rest of his clothes and put the new ones on."

Gakushuu put on the undervest and onesie as fast as he could, giving Karma an unimpressed look at the onesie that he had given; it was red with devil horns and a tail. It was only then that he saw the camera. "You were recording me?!"

"Doesn't he look cute in that onesie!" Karma quickly dismissed Gakushuu, making him fume more. Gakushuu sighed and picked up Katsuo and gestured for Karma to take him. He placed the phone on Gakushuu's desk, given the camera a clear view of the strawberry-blonde’s bedroom; He decided to keep recording. He took Katsuo and showed him to the camera before placing him on his hip and going to the kitchen to make his bottle, leaving Gakushuu to clean up the nappy things. He cringed when he threw away the dirty nappy and put the other things back in the baby basket. When Karma came back, he placed the bottle on the desk and sat down with Katsuo, carefully bobbing him on his knee. 

He opened the bottle and put some of the milk on his wrist to check the temperature before deeming it warm enough for Katsuo to drink. He bundles the baby in his arms and carefully placed the bottle in his mouth, smiling at the way he greedily sucked the tip*. But even when he had finished the entire bottle, he still wasn't settling down, in fact, he looked a little uncomfortable.

"You need to burp him, idiot." Gakushuu rolled his eyes, plucking the baby from his arms and placing him in his, hooking his hand under his bum and the other on his back and promptly patting his back. A tiny, baby burp came from the baby’s parted lips, making both males melt, though neither showed it, painfully aware of both the other and the camera's presence. Gakushuu did smile a bit though, before carefully rubbing his back and gently bouncing him, effectively putting him to sleep. Katsuo whimpered a little as he wiggled his head into the crevice of Gakushuu's neck, Gakushuu not complying at the compromising position his neck was in.

Karma smiled, grateful that Asano had knowledge on this area. Maybe they could do this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-smiling at the way he greedily sucked the tip.
> 
> (That's what she said!... I'll leave now.)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had to look up the meaning for Japanese names for this chapter and decided to settle on Katsuo, seeing as I liked the meaning and it wasn't a bad name. The name I thought of off the top of my head was hiiro but I was trying to steer clear of any anime names (one's I knew anyways) and I know two people with that name. (Hiro from darling in the franxx and Hiiro/Nora from noragami)
> 
> I was going to write them learning the steps of the baby, but I didn't know where to start and thought it would be a little boring so instead I decided to just add them in as little flashbacks when they actually do the action for the first time. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
